


You Whisper Up To Me

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: You're in prison and your partner is visiting for the first time.





	You Whisper Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey really bad bc i'm half asleep rn and i realised i was too busy today to work out today's drabble, but i tried guys
> 
> title from needles by system of a down

“You’re not the man I expected to see.”   
  
Jack’s chuckled echoed through the phone. “Well, here I am.”   
  
“Took you damn long enough…”   
  
Jack didn’t take the bit, only offering his friend a heavy smile. “I’m here now, Gabe. Talk to me.”   
  
His facade fell quickly, because he was never good at putting up a false bravado against his longest friend. “It’s… hard. I wish I could say it’s easier.”

“You’re tough, Gabe.”   
  
“You say that now, but you haven’t seen me in here.”   
  
Gabriel certainly looked different; almost looked like he’d aged quicker, dark bags under his eyes and shoulders relaxed but still tense. He was too tired to move but still on high enough alert to protect him from an attack unlikely to happen.   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” Jack mumbled, relief flooding him when Gabriel smiled something genuine.

“You’re here now.”


End file.
